Conventional penknife-like laryngoscopes have metal handles with metal blades non-detachably pivotally hinged thereon for swinging from an inoperative storage position generally co-directional to their handles to an operative intubation position generally perpendicular thereto. The blades taper toward tips and have bulbs theretowards for illumination purposes. The laryngoscopes are typically designed to automatically energize their bulbs in their intubation position.